Therapy: Tenchi Style
by hippiechic
Summary: A group of crazy aliens and humans plus one nutty therapist. What do you get? Insanity! Featuring: Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Sasami, Ayeka, Tenchi and WASHUU! A spinoff of my DragonBallZ story: Therapy!
1. Kiyone

Disclaimer: Just as I have never owned DBZ, YuYu Hakusho or anything else I have ever wanted for that matter of fact, I likewise do not own any of the Tenchi series, _Ed, Edd & Eddy_ or Cartoon Network. Nor will I likely become anything more than an admirer of such within my lifetime.

A/N: This is the story of my acquaintance with a loveable group of psychotics. Enjoy reading their mayhem and how I at least tried to help.

Another day. Another _Ed, Edd & Eddy_ rerun. Another phone call? Somehow, I knew my day was headed south.

"Answer the phone! It's for you!" was my cue as I begrudgingly lifted the receiver to my ear.

"Hello," I greeted the static on the other end. "Hellooo?" I asked, wondering who, if anyone was there.

"Ah! Ah, yes! Please don't hang up!" a female voice came through on the other end.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I questioned with a lifted brow.

"Yes: Yes there – Mihoshi! NO!" A loud explosion interrupted the conversation, causing me to quickly remove the telephone from my ear as a loud ringing took over.

"Mihoshi! I'm going to KILL YOU!" could be heard loud and clear from the telephone in my hand.

After a few moments of my caller screaming at someone she kept referring to as Mihoshi, everything grew quiet on the other end, daring me to venture so far as to lift the phone to my good ear. "Is everything okay?" I questioned, hoping things were under control again.

"Yes," my caller answered in a composed voice. "Everything's just peachy keen here."

"No offense, but who am I speaking with? And, what just happened?" I probed for understanding.

"I'm sorry. I'm Galaxy Police Officer Kiyone," my caller now known as Kiyone proudly proclaimed. "You are Mar, right?"

"Yes…." I answered her honestly, hoping I wouldn't regret doing so.

"Thank you so much," Kiyone's grateful tone quickly changed as she screamed, "Mihoshi! Touch it and die!"

I couldn't help blinking in confusion. "Um, what's going on?"

Kiyone sighed. "Well, that's sorta the reason I called." Boy, this was getting interesting. "You see, I am a Galaxy Police Officer, a very important job. And I worked hard to distinguish myself as an outstanding officer. I guess I worked too hard, because they gave me a partner, Mihoshi."

Somehow, from that first tirade, I had known Mihoshi was at least part of her issue, and Kiyone was indeed calling to set up an appointment with her newly found therapist, me. Why must people continually enlist my help in their crazy lives? Why? Do I look like I have a license? (Uh…no.)

"I take it Mihoshi was the cause of that explosion I heard earlier," I commented.

"She just can't leave buttons on a spaceship alone," Kiyone sighed tiredly, like a daycare worker wanting nothing more than to strangle the wards in her care.

Spaceship buttons? Did I really want to ask? Of course. I never have known how to leave well enough alone. "You did say 'spaceship', didn't you?"

"Oh yes! As a Galaxy Police Officer, I have to have a ship that can chase down treacherous villains from all across the galaxy," Kiyone explained her situation. "On your planet, I'm an alien though."

"So…do you have, like green skin or breathe fire or something like that?" I had to ask. There's nothing worse than being shocked by a client's appearance.

"No, actually, I look like a normal human from your planet, and I don't have any weird super powers never seen before or anything. I rely on intuition, skill and sheer determination to apprehend criminals!" Kiyone continued her explanation with what she felt was a necessary brag on the end. Gotta love chicks with egos. Right?

"Alright…" I began flipping through my appointment book, and managed to find an opening. "Would three on Saturday be good for you?"

"As far as I know, that will work fine," Kiyone answered and finalized our appointment.

"See you," I replied, hanging up the telephone and going back to my show of random stupidity just as the credits began to appear on the screen. Clients….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later found me shaking the hand of a pretty raven-haired alien in greeting. "It's nice to meet you in person after talking to you on the phone," I smiled pleasantly.

With a smile, Kiyone replied, "Yes! I know! I've been really excited since we talked! I really hope you can help me with my Mihoshi problem!" Kiyone was almost beaming.

"Well, I will certainly try to assist you," I laughed in reply and motioned toward a chair. "Here, have a seat. Let's get started." I sat on my bed as Kiyone followed suit on my chair.

"Yes, let's get started right away." Kiyone seemed awfully eager to begin our session together. Hopefully, she would be receptive to my advice and allow me to help. There is nothing worse than having a client completely ruin your daily schedule and drive you nuts during a session only to ignore the advice you know will end their "suffering".

"So, you believe you have a problem with this Mihoshi girl ruining things for you," I stated, making sure I was properly informed of the nature of the problem while conveniently probing for more information.

"Yes!" Kiyone replied. "Yes, every time things start going well for me, Mihoshi messes them up. She'll break something, say something she shouldn't or find any way possible to make me look like a fool.

"Every promotion I've gone up for has been ruined by her. She even helped talk me into becoming one of the most highly sought after criminals in the galaxy!" Kiyone vented.

I simply nodded impartially while doodling smile faces all over Kiyone's page in the notebook I had set aside specifically for her.

"Where was Mihoshi before being placed with you? Did she work on her own or have a partner?" I was beginning to form an idea of where I was going with this case.

"She worked alone…" Kiyone answered uncertainly.

"And how did that go?"

"Well," Kiyone thought back. "She did horribly. She couldn't get anything right. Then they placed her with me to ruin my life!" Everything concerning Mihoshi couldn't end in anything less than complete and total outrage it seemed.

Still sounding impartial, I continued my questioning. "Why did they say she was being placed with you?"

Kiyone frowned slightly with a raised brow. "I was told to train her. But how can you train a complete incompetent? All she's doing is holding me back!"

I allowed the silence to hang heavily in the air a moment, appearing to ponder my next move.

"I have two younger brothers," I started. Kiyone said nothing, curious where I was going with this seemingly irrelevant information. "Sometimes they get under foot. Both have broken things I cared for very much. Sometimes, they make me so angry I could snap. Do you know what I mean?" I paused, waiting for an answer.

Kiyone nodded her head. "Yes, I know. I get like that with Mihoshi all the time," she commented.

"I'm sure," I continued. "Of course, my brothers got older. They became less clumsy over time and much more considerate. Eventually, I even became best friends with my oldest brother.

"It also became pretty cool when I stopped getting in trouble for their mess-ups. I eventually began to be praised for their good behavior." I paused a moment to let my words sink in. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kiyone simply looked at me with a blank look. "Actually…no." She frowned. "What are you saying?"

With a sigh, I took a more direct approach. "What I'm trying to say is… Mihoshi was placed with you for a reason. You're the best. If anyone can teach her, it's you. Right now, she gets you in trouble, but once she becomes better, you will be praised not only for you achievements, but hers as well.

"Instead of getting angry at Mihoshi for holding you back, view her as your most difficult assignment yet. If you succeed, the reprimands you received along the way will seem as nothing, and you will go down in Galaxy Police history as the greatest agent ever.

"Now do you understand?" I asked.

Kiyone frowned a moment while thinking before smiling unsurely. "I think I do. While Mihoshi is holding me back from a series of small promotions, if I can make her a good officer, I get more than those little promotions would have been to begin with. Right?"

I nodded slowly. "Something like that."

"Wow…" Kiyone paused before her eyes widened. "I should go! I have to go back and get to work on Mihoshi right away to save my reputation and my career!"

Quickly, Kiyone rose to her feet and headed toward the door. "Thank you so much for everything. Hopefully I won't have to come back though. I'll let myself out." And after a quick hand shake, Kiyone, my strange new alien client, was gone.

Finally, some time to relax and escape the insanity that is my life. Can you say "bubble bath"?

A/N: So? What do you think so far? I know my DBZ version of this story was a major hit, but I'd really like to know what everyone thinks of this new version. What does that mean for you? Review!


	2. Mihoshi

Disclaimer: Once again, I am stating: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any characters contained within. I also do not own the rights to terrycloth robe or bath towels. Thank you.

A/N: Here we go with part two. Nothing special to remember. Just, enjoy!

After my first session with Kiyone it was only logical that a session with her other half would follow. Why can't I ever have a session with someone without all their friends needing my advice as well? Anyway, when I received the meek call from Mihoshi, begging me to take her on as a patient, I knew other people would follow, but somehow I still just couldn't say no to her tearful pleas. I hate my soft-hearted side sometimes.

The day of Mihoshi's session was just like any other. I awoke unhappily to the sound of a lawn mower directly outside my bedroom wall. Why everyone else in the world believes ten in the morning is a good time for yard work is beyond me. Personally, I think they're all mad. No one should ever get up before noon!

After dragging myself from bed, I drug myself to a light breakfast and then to an invigorating shower.

I caught my first glimpse of my newest patient upon re-entering my room in a towel (on my head) and a yellow terrycloth wrap-around robe (on my body). Blinking, I asked the cute blue-eyed blonde, "Umm... Who are you?"

Grinning brightly, Mihoshi had answered, "My name's Mihoshi! I had an appointment with you today. Is this a bad time?"

After glancing at a clock, I sighed, "No, you're right on time." By the time I had eaten and showered, it was time for my one o'clock. I made a mental note to stop making appointments at such an hour. One o'clock is ridiculously early!

Once I knew my guest's identity, I closed and locked my door for privacy. Few things look more unprofessional than having your younger brother burst in and interrupt during a breakthrough. By-the-by, leave my towels alone.

"Mihoshi," I smiled, addressing the woman once again, "Why don't you have a seat, and we can get started?"

Grinning brightly, Mihoshi nodded and took the offered seat. "So, like how does this therapy thing work exactly?"

I chuckled to myself, "Well, basically you just talk to me, tell me what's on your heart and mind, especially the things that are bothering you. Generally, I'll decide you're a nut job, find some way of changing your perspective and by doing so improve the quality of your life without taking any major steps to alleviate any of your problems personally."

"Oh," came Mihoshi's reply.

I waited a few moments for my blondest patient to continue before taking this session under control myself. "So, why did you make this appointment anyway? Has something or someone been bugging you lately?" Generally, in my experience, it usually turns out to be the "someone" that is bothering my patients. Take Mihoshi for example. She had been irritating the fool out of Kiyone.

"Actually," Mihoshi's face turned suddenly serious, "I have more of a stereotype problem."

My brow lifted subconsciously at the sudden change in my client. "What kind of a stereotype problem are you having?"

"Well," Mihoshi began again. "As you can plainly see, I have blonde hair." She swirled a curly strand between her fingers for emphasis. "Add to my hair color the fact that I am naturally clumsy, and you have a stereotype seemingly realized." Mihoshi gave a long sigh. "When my friends see me, they don't see 'me'. They see a 'blonde'. The friends I have made like me as a dumb blonde and nothing more.

"I guess I'm just sick and tired of no one taking me seriously or seeing me for who I am. I have things to offer, too. But, I'm afraid that if I reveal the real me, the friendships I have cultivated will, at the very least, be diminished if not extinguished all together.

"Help me, please." Mihoshi turned her pleading eyes to me. How could I possibly say "no" to that? Well, actually I have no problem resisting "puppy eyes", but if I wanted to be paid, turning her away wouldn't do at all.

"So, what you're saying is that you're fearful of rejection should you choose to shatter everyone's image of you?" I questioned my assessment of the situation, receiving a thoughtful nod from Mihoshi.

"Precisely," came the concise reply.

"I see." I mused on how I would answer. "Really, the only thing I can say is 'To thine own self be true'. Do you follow?"

Mihoshi nodded tentatively. "I think so."

"Basically, if you always try to live your life according to other people's interpretations and expectations, you will always fall short. Every time. Not only that, but you'll be miserable always having to lock away the truth, exchanging it for a lie. Eventually, it's enough to drive a person insane.

"If you want to ever truly be happy, which obviously you currently aren't, hence our visit, you are going to have to find the courage to just be yourself. If won't be easy, but in the end, you'll be much happier for it." I watched my client as my words sank into her pretty blonde head.

"And, if my friends leave me, they aren't the kind of friends I need anyway." Mihoshi smiled as she filled in the missing holes for herself. "I do believe I understand what you mean."

Standing and offering me a hand, which I graciously shook, Mihoshi smiled even more brightly. "I'm going to go and try out being the real me. If I have any issues…?"

"Just call," I smiled, escorting the newly-emerged butterfly to my door.

"Thank you for all your help." And with that, one of my kindest - not to mention sanest - clients departed, tripping over her own two feet and landing flat on her face on the way. "For that, I suggest dance, gymnastics or martial arts lessons!" I called as she picked herself up from the floor and departed for good with a friendly wave over her shoulder.

I wondered if she and Kiyone were still having issues. With a shrug, I figured even if they were, said problems should all but disappear with the emergence of the real Mihoshi. Two birds with one stone. It doesn't get any better. At that moment, I did go ahead and resign myself to helping the rest of the crew while at it though. I knew they were coming, sooner or later, they were coming. Had I only known….

A/N: You know, it's too bad Mihoshi's normal and all. I really enjoyed visiting with her. Well, let me know what you think by REVEIWing. Laterz!


	3. Ryoko

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own nor plan to make any money off the series Tenchi Muyo, I do not own any parks. I do however, own myself and my rollerblades, and you can't take those away from me!

A/N: So, it's Ryoko's session. Read and enjoy!

The day was beautiful, not too hot and not too cold: just right. The sky was a most magnificent shade of blue; the wind rustled the treetops as birds sang their merry songs. I could not have chosen a more perfect day to go rollerblading in the park. Too make things even better the park was almost completely empty of human life forms. True perfection.

Well it was complete perfection until I had a major wipe-out due to a crazy looking woman landing directly in front of me from out of thin air. As I picked myself off the asphalt trail, I pulled the debris from myself and gently dabbed at the hole in my jeans which was producing blood. I had busted my knee pretty nicely. Remember kids: always wear a helmet and pads when using roller blades.

"Are you okay?" the strange, bluish-white-haired lady asked as I stiffly made my way to a bench.

"I guess I'm all right," I fumed. "I just ruined a pair of jeans and I'm pouring blood, but I'm just peachy keen."

"I don't know why you were flying, much less how, but be careful where you land next time!" I was most definitely not a happy camper as I sat on a bench and began removing my skates.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry," came what might have been a sincere apology.

I sighed loudly. "Well, all right then."

The time it took me to remove my skates passed in complete silence before my companion spoke again. "You are Mar, aren't you?" What an odd question? It almost seemed this flying demon had been looking for me in particular and not just any random person to scare out of their wits.

"Well, yeah. The last time I checked, my name was Mar," I responded curiously. "So…how do you know my name and why are you, a flying," I paused and looked her up and down before shrugging, "whatever, looking for me?"

Laughter accompanied a reply. "My name is Ryoko, the space pirate. I heard about you from Kiyone and Mihoshi."

"Really, now? So how are they doing?" I had to know if my advice was at least being tested among this group of aliens. If not, I could just give any advice and they would leave me alone. If they were unfortunately using my advice and found it helpful, I knew I was going to have to actually do some work and give at least semi-accurate advice.

"They do seem to be getting along better."

I sighed, a weary sigh, receiving a very strange look from Ryoko. "Sorry, just tired," I lied. "I'm glad I could help them." I forced an exhausted smile.

"Yes, well that's why I wanted to see you."

"To tell me Kiyone and Mihoshi are getting along better?" I couldn't seem to stop my smart reply.

Thankfully, Ryoko laughed, "No!" And like a light switch, she was serious, lowering her voice a bit though no one was within sight. The park seemed eerily dead. "I came to you for advice on a decision I'm trying to make."

"Oh?" I encouraged her to continue. I wasn't going anywhere for a while, thanks to the throbbing in my knee, so I might as well make some money while I sat there. Mihoshi and Kiyone did tell Ryoko payments for my sessions could be made in U.S. dollars, gold, and I do accept diamonds, right? I expect to be richly compensated for the crap I have to put up with.

"Well, you see," Ryoko started again solemnly. "I'm really tired of everything. I'm tired of fighting Princess Ayeka for Tenchi. I'm tired of my mother's endless chatter. I'm tired of Kiyone's perfectionism. I'm tired of father, Tenchi's that is, and Mihoshi's ditzy-ness.

"I guess what it boils down to is that I'm basically tired of being on this earth," Ryoko finished, heaving a long sigh.

While the first bit of Ryoko's speech was really nothing new to hear from a therapist's perspective, the last was rather alarming! She wasn't really…. Was she? I found myself to be frowning slightly as I cleared my throat, searching for words.

"Ryoko," I used my soothing voice, "From time to time we all encounter…obstacles that make our life challenging. While these obstacles are sometimes difficult to overcome, they're not worth giving up completely. Challenges and our response to them make us who we are, give us the strength to carry on, and help us to appreciate the good things in our lives. Without challenges, life becomes rather meaningless no matter how pleasant. Trust me, it's not worth throwing in the towel." I hoped more than ever that my message was getting through.

Ryoko's expression was very serious indeed. "It's not like I want to leave everyone forever. I do really like Tenchi and the others are all right in small doses. I just want a few months' break is all."

Blinking, I cautiously pressed, "So…you're not planning on doing what I think you are?" I paused. "Right?"

My client seemed taken aback. "What do you think I'm planning?"

"I-…well," even I couldn't help but stammer. "I thought you might," I tried to phrase this delicately, "off yourself."

"Off myself?" Ryoko still looked confused. "You mean?" she finished by drawing a line across her throat with a pointer finger.

Frowning, I nodded. "Yeah, that."

Suddenly, Ryoko burst into laughter. "No! Nothing that drastic!" She continued laughing. "I was just thinking of taking a galactic vacation with Rio-ohki."

"Rio-ohki?" I questioned, relieved the situation wasn't as dire as I had at first thought.

Ryoko nodded and pointing at something in the open field across the track from us, repeated, "Rio-ohki. She's my cabbit."

I was almost afraid to ask. "What's a cabbit?"

Ryoko smiled as she explained. "My mother crossed a rabbit with a cat with a spaceship. Rio-ohki is my ship. The best there is." She was fairly beaming with pride.

"Oh-kay," I smiled back. I had been right. I really didn't want to know.

Watching the cute, furry critter in the field hop along chasing butterflies, I spoke again. "So, you and Rio-ohki are going to just leave our planet for a few months before coming back, correct?" Ryoko nodded her head in my peripheral vision.

"Well, as long as there are no laws against your plan, you don't hurt anyone's feelings and aren't simply running away, I agree with your plan. Take a break to relax and come back shortly."

"Wow," Ryoko seemed a tad surprised and somewhat stunned. "I guess that's what I'll do then," she smiled brightly again before calling, "Rio-ohki!"

As I watched, the cabbit quickly joined us at the bench, meowing happily.

Glancing at my knee, Ryoko spoke. "I hope your wound heals quickly."

With a sigh, I nodded. "Yeah. Me, too."

"Well," Ryoko smiled at the critter in her arms. "Ready to go, Rio-ohki?"

"Meeow!"

Shaking my head, I watched as Ryoko, laughing rose into the air with the cabbit in her arms.

After looking around to make sure no one would be scarred for life after seeing Ryoko float away, I began limping to my car in my skates' inner boots. I needed an ice pack and a gauze pad in the worst kind of way.

A/N: Did you like? Should I write more? Let me know. I love feedback of any kind so long as it is honest. So…REVIEW!!!!


	4. Sasami

Disclaimer: I own myself, and that's about all I can afford.

A/N: Well, the reviews have been mixed thus far. But after rereading what I have posted, I have decided to leave this story the way it is. I have gotten exactly what I had been aiming for so far in every chapter I have written. So, I hope since you've gotten this far that you're enjoying this at least somewhat.

Have I ever mentioned before how much I detest school? Of course, I had homework and a lot of it. Not only that, but thanks to the slut I had found hanging on him that morning, I had dumped my boyfriend. Bummer, eh?

Entering my home, I slammed the door a little harder than I had intended, courtesy of my aggravation.

Without even turning from the computer screen before her, Mom called out, "That much homework?"

Sighing, I dropped my backpack and purse beside the front door and moved to sit on the couch beside my mother. "Worse than that. I dumped him today."

Placing the four of hearts on top of the five of spades, Mom nodded understandingly. "Wanna talk?"

"No," I sighed again. "I want to strangle him! Jerk, can't keep his hands of ugly chicks!" Pausing for a moment, I shrugged. "Oh well. His loss."

"That's right." With the immediate threat of an impending crisis past, Mom began to give me the normal amount of attention.

Feeling a little better with everything off my chest, I rose and went into the kitchen to rummage through the refrigerator for an apple or some appetizing left-overs.

Green Granny Smith in hand, I started toward my room. Glancing at Mom's game of FreeCell along the way, I hinted, "Nine of diamonds to the top and jack of clubs on queen of hearts."

Frowning as she always did when I gave her a tip, Mom made the moves while I gathered my belongings.

"You had a call today," there was more than a hint of a smirk in Mom's tone.

"Oh?" I slung my purse over my right shoulder.

"Yeah, someone named Sesame should be here in about," Mom glanced at the kitchen clock, "now."

"What?!" I cried. "You know I **never** do same day appointments!" I wanted a nap!

Mother simply shrugged her reply. "She sounded urgent. It's about her sister or something."

Not knowing whether to sigh or growl, I chose to stomp all the way down the hall and to my room where I fairly threw my backpack into a corner and began digging through my bookcase to find an unused spiral notebook, grumbling all the time to myself about how much the situation sucked.

"Is this a bad time?" a sweet voice asked from my now open doorway. I had been so caught up in my anger I hadn't even heard it open.

Shaking my head, I gave a sigh. "No, of course not." I forced a smile to my lips as I looked over to see a small girl of about nine standing in my doorway. She was simply precious with her pretty little face, adorable clothing and long, blue pigtails. Her most striking feature was her magenta eyes. To this day, I have never seen a more adorable child!

Standing, a new notebook in hand, I felt my smile become genuine as I addressed the girl. "Hi. What's your name?" I knew Mom simply could not have been correct when she said "Sesame".

"My name's Sasami!" she grinned cheerfully. "I made an appointment today."

Nodding, I answered, "Yes, I heard. Why don't we sit here on the floor and chat?"

Sasami grinned brightly as we sat facing one another.

"Well, Sasami, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" I readied my notebook and pencil.

"Well, I used to live far, far away on another planet. I'm a princess from there, ya know," the girl began happily talking. "My brother left long ago and my sister, Ayeka went looking for him and to capture the evil space pirate, Ryoko. But we ended up crash landing here instead where I now live with Tenchi, his father and grandfather, Ryoko, Washu, Rio-ohki my best friend, Kiyone and Mihoshi, and my sister."

"Wow." I finished jotting down a few notes and looked up at the girl. "Sounds like a full household indeed."

Sasami nodded. "It's two households, but it sure is!"

I couldn't keep from chuckling. "Sasami, why don't you tell me about how you fit in with everyone?" I wanted to know more about the dynamics of this group. Maybe then I would know why everyone of them seemed so eager to speak with me.

"Hmm," Sasami thought for a moment. "Well, I'm a good cook, so I cook for everyone. I also like cleaning, and since everyone else is always so busy, I take care of that." The girl continued in her nonchalant manner, "Oh, and I'm Ayeka's bleep!."

My eyes flew wide! Had I really heard what I thought, or was it nothing more than a figment of my imagination? "Excuse me?" I questioned for clarification.

"My sister, Ayeka, I'm nothing more than her bleep. I make her bleep food, clean up after her bleep royal bleep, and act as her bleep counselor when she wants to bleep about bleeping Tenchi."

I almost had to literally push my jaw closed after hearing such language from the girl. "All right, I realize you have a need to feel comfortable and express yourself during sessions, but not only is such language unbecoming of a beautiful young lady, such as yourself, but it takes away from what you're trying to say," I finally decided to correct the child.

Sasami had dropped her eyes at my criticisms. "I apologize," she spoke submissively.

"I'm not angry and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I clarified slightly. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're angry with your sister?"

"Well." Sasami slowly lifted her eyes toward mine. "MY sister bosses me around a lot. It makes me really angry because I'm not her slave. That's why I spoke like I did."

I nodded acknowledgement. "I understand. Have you ever told your sister how you feel?"

Sasami shook her pretty blue locks. "No. If I did, she'd only get angry at me. Besides, she's the grown up."

"I understand that, but you really need to tell her how you feel. If you always take whatever she dishes out to you, she'll continue to do so. But, if you politely explain to her your feelings, things can possibly get better." I gave the girl a smile. "Besides, I doubt she'll get as angry as you think so long as you don't cuss her out. And that's coming from a big sister."

Blinking, Sasami asked, "You really think so?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then I guess that's what I'll do." Sasami grinned from ear to ear as she sprang lithely to her feet. Youth is wasted on the young.

"Well," I struggled to my feet, "I'm glad I could help."

Facing me, Sasami gave a gracious bow. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled just before the child wrapped her arms around my waist in a firm embrace.

A little off guard, I simply smiled and hugged her back.

"I should be heading before everyone begins to worry," my patient released me and took a few steps back. "I'll be seeing ya!" she called happily as she left the room skipping.

Who knew such young ones could know such language?! Not only that, but she actually cooked and cleaned! Is it wrong to ask where I could find a little sister like that?

Glad I could help, I filed Sasami's book and crawled beneath the covers for my nap.

My eyes were closed for all of about five seconds before my door flew open, and I was pounced by my baby brother. But that's another story.

A/N: As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me some little note of a review to let me know what you thought. I have appreciated everyone's honesty. Also, the next session will be with Ayeka. I thought I'd give you something to look forward to.


	5. Ayeka

Disclaimer: If I didn't own Tenchi Muyo in the last chapter, what makes you think I have gotten the money to buy it since then?

A/N: I have been getting very mixed reviews about this story. Some have been straight out flames. The only reason I am continuing to post is because the story is written in its entirety except for the last chapter. Besides, I hate leaving a story incomplete. I feel that if I start a writing project, I must see it through to the end. For those who hate this story: first, why are you still reading. Secondly, this story was mainly meant for friends who know me and share a similar sense of humor. Either way, I hope you do enjoy.

A few days after my break-up found me sitting on my bedroom floor with a trash can in front of me and a box of the remnants of my broken relationship on the floor beside me. As most women are when in such a circumstance, I was determined to move on, and part of that moving on for me consisted of destroying all the objects I had to remind me of _him_.

Picking up a note he had left me under my windshield wiper blade, I ripped it in half with a feeling of great satisfaction. I ripped the note again through the words "love" and his name. With each rip, my smile grew as I felt myself being loosed from the burden of my old relationship, as well as feeling the release of tension caused by my anger lessening with each tear I made.

Freedom.

As luck would have it, I was inevitably interrupted from my own therapy by a soft voice from my doorway.

"Oh dear. Is this a bad time?" the female figure asked in her sweet tones.

I lifted a brow and shrugged. "I guess not. Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, dreading that there in fact would be something with which I could help her.

"Well, I actually came by to talk with you about some things," my visitor spoke hesitantly. I guess I hadn't looked exactly hospitable when she had arrived.

"Are you here inquiring about a possible therapy session?"

The lady nodded graciously. "Yes, that would be the reason for my visit."

"All right." I smiled and leaned over to retrieve my appointment book from my bookcase. "So, what's your name?"

"Ayeka, Princess Ayeka of planet Jurai." The lady now known to me as Ayeka gave a graceful curtsy.

"So…would Thursday of next week be good? How about around three?" I actually didn't have a session that day.

"Well…Uh, actually I was hoping to speak with you today." Ayeka smiled almost shyly.

I couldn't hold back my sigh. "I don't do same day appointments."

"I heard from Kiyone that you made an exception for Ryoko. Are you trying to say I'm not worth the same attention as that vile woman?!" The more Ayeka spoke, the angrier she became. The angrier she became, the scarier she became.

Sighing once again, I looked to see if I had time to deal with the Queen of Sheba. I had plenty of time. Lucky me.

"Why don't you have a seat?" I motioned to a chair with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Ayeka graciously accepted my offer, a smile returning to her face.

"So…." I drew out. "I'm assuming there is a reason behind this little visit."

"Oh yes, there certainly is," Ayeka nodded brightly.

I waited a few moments before speaking again. "And that reason would be?"

"Oh!" Ayeka smiled. "I guess I should explain."

I nodded. "That's usually how this arrangement works."

"Alright." Ayeka thought for a moment before continuing. "Well, you see-…there is this boy."

At that point, I already knew I should have delayed this particular session. I definitely did not want to help someone else work out their relationship issues right after mine had ended on such a sour note only hours earlier. Definitely, bad timing.

With a heavy sigh, I decided to take the plunge. "Well, what about this boy? What's his name?" I prompted.

"Well, his name is Tenchi Masaki." A slight blush began developing on the princess's cheeks.

"So, you like him? Is that it?" I guessed. "Is he cute?"

Ayeka nodded. "Yes, Lord Tenchi is very handsome. But the problem isn't in my affections for him."

"Is the problem in his affections for you?"

"Heaven's, no!" Ayeka shook her head. "The problem is another woman who wants Lord Tenchi's love."

Just to clarify things, I broke in with a question. "Just out of curiosity, are either of you in a serious, committed relationship with this Tenchi fellow?"

"No," Ayeka shook her head once again.

"Well, in that case, you should relax and let things develop naturally. If this Tenchi guy is interested in either of you, he'll let you know when he's ready. Pressuring him will only make him more reluctant. Besides, it's not very healthy to pine away for someone who does not return an equally exclusive amount of feelings for you," I summarized my feelings and advice on the matter.

Normally, my monologue would have ended a session. I would wish my patient luck and show them the door. Unfortunately, the confused look on Ayeka's face told me we were far from finished.

"I'm sorry," Ayeka spoke. "I do believe I have led you away from the real reason for my visit."

"Continue then," I nodded encouragingly. "I didn't mean to jump the gun."

"The true problem is that I don't feel anything for Tenchi other than friendship. Sure, he's good-looking, sweet and intelligent, but I just don't feel anything for him. Besides, I am engaged to be married whenever I find my betrothed, Yosho."

"Have you led Tenchi to believe you have deeper feelings for him?" I questioned.

"Well, I suppose I might have," Ayeka answered thoughtfully. "Then again, it always was a competition between Ryoko and I for Lord Tenchi's affections."

"I see," I responded and gave myself a moment for thought. Somehow, all this just was not adding up correctly. I knew I had to be missing something vital. "What I would like to understand is: why have you been competing against Ryoko for Tenchi when you really don't even want to be with him?"

A quick, almost invisible twitch crossed Ayeka's face while her mind raced for the answer. "Well, I suppose it's because competing with Ryoko angers her. She is amusing when furious, and in a way it is something to pass the time since I am stuck on this planet due to technical difficulties and unable to continue my search for Yosho," Ayeka finally surmised with a wistful look gracing her violet eyes.

"So, what you're saying is: you flirt with Tenchi to get a reaction from Ryoko. Am I correct?" I was desperately trying to shine a light on the mystery I knew I was close to uncovering.

"When you put it that way, yes, I suppose that is so," Ayeka agreed with a slight frown.

I gave myself yet another moment to think before continuing my probing for the real problem. "My next question is: why are you so desperate to get attention from Ryoko, especially since you referred to her as 'vile' earlier today? There are a lot of things to do on this planet, hobbies and such. Why is Ryoko's anger such a fascination for you?"

Ayeka's eyes had grown huge during my question, but her fire had gone back down to a smolder by the time she answered. "I don't know."

"Are you sure you don't know, or are you simply not wanting to tell me?" From the look on her face, it was the latter. This issue was the reason behind Princess Ayeka's visit.

"I suppose I admire that woman," Ayeka finally answered me in a slightly testy tone.

"And you want me to advise you on how to cultivate a relationship with someone you have been at odds with for so very long. Am I correct?" I took a stab in the dark.

"Well, yes actually," Ayeka smiled. "That is precisely it!"

"The first step would be to have a positive attitude when Ryoko's around. Don't always put her down by calling her 'vile', and slowly start to show a growing interest in her and her well-being and personal interests and pursuits," I advised.

"And if I do this, we will become friends?" Ayeka asked longingly.

"I won't guarantee anything other than it will improve your relationship from where you are now." She seemed to be getting the general idea and the desire to change is a must.

"All right then. I'll give it a try!" Ayeka beamed.

"Good girl!" I smiled before noticing my patient didn't seem to be moving. "Was there something else?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, uh, no," Ayeka answered with a shake of her head.

I gave the girl another moment to act before speaking again. "Well, I hope you have a nice day."

After blinking a couple of times, Ayeka nodded her understanding before standing and bowing graciously. "Arigato. And you have a nice day as well."

"No problem and good luck," I bode the foreign princess farewell as she exited my office. Hopefully, though not likely, this would be our last session. With those final thoughts, I quickly jotted some session notes in a new notebook I labeled for Princess Ayeka and then went back to destroying those darned love letters from Prince Un-charming.

A/N: Well, did you like this chapter. I hope you did. Either way, please leave a review, not a flame. Nothing constructive ever came from a flame. Peace and Out.


	6. Tenchi

Disclaimer: Just to make everything clear, I do not own Tenchi Muyo, anything related to Hugh Heffner or the rights to Pokémon.

A/N: Well, this is next to the last chapter to this story. I have to finish the last one, edit it, post and then this story will be complete. I did want to send a shout out to Tetsu Deinonychus. Until I got emails from about this author's review and addition of my story to their favorite stories, I really hadn't had any motivation to post. But that changed of course. I hope you all enjoy!

Have you ever done something physically and then swore fervently that the pain afterward might well kill you? Well, that was certainly where I was as I sat, reclined in a tub full of steaming hot water with a cup of hot tea, trying to soothe my aching muscles. Some people make good weekend warriors. Some people make great marathon runners. I am neither, and the first mowing of the year had definitely left an impression on me. Why was it again that I had offered to mow an acre of grass on a hillside with a push mower?

As I sat pondering what had possessed me into such insanity, thankful to be almost away from the aching I felt throughout my body, a knock sounded on the door of the bathroom. "Go away!" I yelled, suspecting my little brother was the culprit. That rat always has had a tendency to disturb me when I most needed a chance to be alone to relax. I think it's a little brother thing. From what my friends and family say, all little brothers have the same talent for disturbing their older siblings at the least opportune time.

"But Mar," the young voice from the other side objected. "Mom said to tell you that you have a visitor."

Frowning, I sat down my cup of tea. "Who is it?"

"I dunno," my brother mumbled from the other side. "He talks really funny though."

"He?"

"Yeah. I think he's from another country. But he does talk really weird." My little brother gave a laugh like he had made the world's funniest joke.

"He?" I questioned again softly to myself. I was certainly not expecting company, so I had no idea who might be at my home. Not only that, but after the fun of my still recent break-up, I was not really in the mood for male company. Let's just say that I was of the mind set that "men suck". I sighed and gave the proper response anyway, "All right. Tell Mom I'll be out in a few minutes. I just have to drag myself up and dry."

"Okay!" was followed by the sound of feet thundering down the hall. What I wouldn't have given for that kind of energy. If I had that kind of energy, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been in nearly as much pain from cutting the grass.

With a very tired sigh, I finished my cup of chamomile tea and began dragging myself from my bath, ignoring the protests being raised by every single muscle as I stood and reached for my towel. After drying myself, I quickly shimmied into a tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants before stepping out to face my visitor.

"Eek!" was all I could say as I nearly bumped into a young man standing outside my bathroom door. Never having been one to appreciate being startled, I was angry, of course. "What are you doing standing right there?! Were you watching me in the bath?!"

"No!" the young man exclaimed in his Japanese accent, quickly raising his arms in a submissive position. "I was just standing here in front of the door waiting for you to finish. Your brother showed me where you were. That's all." He was turning a very endearing deep shade of red. Something about his poster said that he was accustomed to having women furious at him and was expecting more to come.

Once again sighing impatiently, yet realizing that I probably shouldn't scare the poor boy too much since it was apparent at least one woman had already done so, I nodded. "All right then. I assume since my brother showed you were I am that you are the visitor he was babbling something about a few minutes ago, correct?"

"Tenchi Masaki," the young man now known to me as Tenchi gave a short bow.

I couldn't seem to help the smile that came to my face at this gesture of civility. "I'm Mar if you haven't all ready guessed." I don't know what it is, but there is simply something about a gentleman and his manners that can almost always put me in a better mood. I love it when men act like they are at least partially civilized and not completely uncouth barbarians like my ex-boyfriend.

"Well, uh, that's good since she's the one I came to see," Tenchi gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck absently.

"I guess I'll show you to my office and we can talk about it all there," I smiled at Tenchi again before turning and leading the way to my bedroom without waiting for a reply. I knew Tenchi would follow. From Japan to the United States is a long way to travel to see someone, even if you fly, only to not follow them to a more suitable location for conversation, especially if it is only down the hall.

Opening the door to my room, I stepped aside to allow him to enter first. "Sit anywhere you like. Just make yourself comfortable and at home. I intend for all my patients to be at ease when we discuss whatever it is that is bothering them. Besides, relaxed people seem more prone to opening up to me."

Smiling nervously and nodding his understanding, Tenchi took a seat on my cedar chest under my window.

Taking my own seat on my bed after pulling a new notebook for the notes from this and all future sessions, I got comfortable and turned my full attention to the teenaged boy who was watching my every move. "Okay. Is it safe to assume you know this whole thing works?"

"I'm pretty sure," Tenchi nodded.

"Okay then. I have a couple of questions before we get started. You said your name was Tenchi; I was wondering if you are the same Tenchi I have heard about from several alien girls, mostly from Ryoko and Ayeka?" I jumped right into our session.

Once again Tenchi nodded. "They live with my grandfather and me. Every summer, I go to my grandfather's to help him keep up the Masaki family shrine. I found Ryoko while I was up there and the others more or less found her, and everyone ended up finding her, more or less. All of them crashed and ended up stuck here, so they live with my grandfather in the mountains where they are less likely to cause anyone else grief."

I chuckled at that. I well remembered my sessions with a few of the ladies. "I can honestly see where that was definitely a wise decision."

"My grandfather is very wise," Tenchi nodded his agreement.

"Well, now that I have that cleared up and I know exactly who you are, why don't you tell me about why you're here to see me?" I suggested, trying to get this session rolling.

"You see," Tenchi started, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks once again, "living with six beautiful women can be pretty crazy, especially when they're all aliens - even more so when they're constantly fighting over you." Tenchi's blush had deepened considerably as he thought of the girls living at his grandfather's home.

"Most men would consider that a dream come true," I pointed out. "In our country we have one man most men really look up to who has that dream, Hugh Heffner. So, in a sense, you're the younger, Japanese version of him."

Tenchi blushed even more. "Not really. See, I always have Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over me. Both of them always seem to want to be alone with me, and Ayeka keeps saying over and over how she intends to marry me."

"Once again, most men would really love to be in your position. Most men have issues finding one woman who wants to marry them."

"Most men want a maid with a pretty face," Tenchi said bluntly. "But beauty isn't all I'm looking for in a girl."

Jotting that down quickly in my notebook, I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. "If beauty isn't what you're looking for, what is?"

"Don't get me wrong," Tenchi quickly began to correct his earlier statement. "I like beautiful women and being attractive is a good thing, but what I really like in a woman is intelligence."

I couldn't help but stare at that comment. "So, you're saying that you like Ryoko and Ayeka because they're pretty, but you don't want to marry them because they're not smart enough?"

"Uh, I guess so," Tenchi agreed with a thoughtful expression gracing his features.

"Okay, I guess I can see that," I nodded in understanding. "So, if you don't want to be with either Ayeka or Ryoko long term, who would you like to be with? Have you found someone else?"

At that, Tenchi turned a deep, dark crimson color. "Well, yeah."

"Come on. I'm your therapist. You're not supposed to keep secrets from me. I can't help you if you do," I pointed out. Okay, so what if I only wanted to know who? It could turn out to be a very helpful piece of information in my treatment of his entire household.

"Well-…" Tenchi started, his blush growing if that was possible. "Her name is Washuu. She's a scientist. She's the one who created Ryoko and Rio-ohki. She's at least several hundred years old, but looks as beautiful as any twenty-year-old."

"Let me get this straight, basically, every member of your household is insane?" I finally asked bluntly.

After a thoughtful expression crossed his face for a moment, Tenchi nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

I nodded my understanding in return. "And is it fair to say that all of you drama queens are probably beyond the help of even Freud?"

Looking thoughtful and then nodding once again, Tenchi replied, "Probably so."

"In that case, I give up," I smiled sweetly. "I declare that all of you are fully nutso and there is nothing more I can do for your group of maniacs. So, good luck, and I bid you ado."

"Fair enough," Tenchi spoke as he rose from his seat, walked over to me and extended his hand, which I took for a firm handshake. "It was nice meeting you and thank you for you have tried to do to help us."

"I guess it really wasn't that big of a deal," I responded. "And you know; since I like you and you are fully beyond my help, don't worry about payment. I think you pay every day you have to live in that crazy world."

"Sometimes, I agree with you," Tenchi answered very seriously. "Sorry we were a bother."

I shook my head. "It wasn't too bad. You guys just live in a soap opera is all. I just really don't see much I can do to help so many drama queens who feed off one another."

"I understand," Tenchi bowed his head slightly. "I guess I'll be going now."

I couldn't help but smile at the young boy. He was very mature for his age. I guess he had been through enough to make an old man out of anyone. "You have a safe trip home."

"Thank you," Tenchi replied before leaving my room. I assumed my little brother would do his part to help with my session, as he always did. It's amazing what you can bribe little boys into doing with the promise of a new pack of Pokémon trading cards.

As has always been my custom, I wrote a few more notes in my notebook about Tenchi's problems and then filed it away on my bookshelf. I was going to need a box for those notebooks. I did not plan on using them in the future. I mean, a session with one of them was pretty pointless. I could only hope that maybe my advice had helped somewhat, though I seriously doubted it. Oh well, I got paid just the same, except for the last one obviously.

And with the happy thoughts of money in my head, I drug myself to the kitchen for ice packs. I am never mowing the yard again!


	7. Washuu

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Tenchi Muyo. Nor do I own Dr. Phil. I did however own that wonderful cup of heaven.

A/N: Well, we have reached the end of the story. I hope this chapter sufficiently wraps up some loose ends for ya'll. And as always, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Um, I think I'd like a Grande Mocha Frappachino," I told the young man behind the counter. Summer in Texas is not the time for warm drinks. Anything with ice is always a welcomed drink.

Scanning my debit card to pay for my beverage, I glanced around once again for a friend who I had yet to spot.

"Your drink, ma'am." Pulled me back from my search and thoughts as I took my deliciously chocolately drink and started walking around the corner to view the rest of the lobby area.

As I peered around the dimly lit room, I saw several interesting groups of people. Some were in business suits, some had so many piercing that I doubt they could have fit any more on their bodies, and one person even had pink hair. Wait! Pink hair?

Smiling, I quickly walked over to the table and took a seat. "Sorry I made you wait."

"No problem," my friend replied. "I wasn't here for more than a few minutes. Besides, it gave me time to look over these blue prints again. Do you think the mistake was putting the transmission right there? Maybe I should have put it closer to the exhaust system." My friend frowned as she contemplated one of her failed creations.

Smiling, I chuckled to myself. "You know I can't make heads nor tails of blue prints, Washuu."

With a little laugh, she agreed, "That is definitely true."

"Well," I stuck my tongue out at her, "on you," I eloquently stated.

Washuu once again laughed. "So, I heard Tenchi finally came to see you after hearing all the other girls talking."

I nodded. "Yeah, he did."

"And?" the pink-haired little scientist pried.

"And, I decided everyone in that house is beyond my abilities to help. I don't think even Dr. Phil could help them," I admitted.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you since that first session you had. They're all a waste of time," Washuu blatantly summarized her feelings on the matter of her roommates' issues and sanity.

"Washuu! Now you know that's rude," I chided before adding, "even if it is true." We shared a good laugh at that. "So, what is everyone up to now days?"

"Well," Washuu reflected. "Kiyone seems to be a lot more at peace. I honestly didn't know if she and Mihoshi would be able to work things out, but it seems to be going well. Don't get me wrong, no one around can understand Mihoshi any more now than before, but I think the difference is that she's talking above most everyone's head, except mine, and I just tune her out as I always have done. And now that she's slowed down and thinks before she acts, she isn't nearly as destructive as before."

"So, do you think Kiyone will be able to make Mihoshi into a decent officer now?" I probed.

"Honestly," Washuu gave her opinion, "I think Mihoshi's going to be a great Intergalactic Police officer by the time Kiyone's through with her. They're going to be unstoppable now that Mihoshi doesn't seem afraid to think."

"That's wonderful," I smiled happily. It's always good to know you have helped someone; it gives you a very fulfilling feeling. "And what of the others?"

Washuu smiled. "Well, I can certainly say you helped Sasami a good bit. Before she came to visit you, she had gotten wound pretty tight. Since then, she just seems so much more at peace, like the old Sasami. She's much more pleasant when she's not about to snap."

I nodded my agreement. "I'll bet. She was a sweet girl, but she definitely needed to let off some steam. I'm just glad I could help her. What about her sister? How's Ayeka doing?"

Washuu couldn't help but laugh. "You know Ayeka. She's-…well, interesting to say the least. When Ryoko left for her vacation, I thought Ayeka would go crazy without someone to constantly compete against. But then when Ryoko came back, it seemed almost as if Ayeka was a new person. She was very diligent about being nice to Ryoko and now the two of them seem to be getting along for the most part."

"You're kidding me!" I exclaimed in surprise. Of all my patients, Ryoko and Ayeka's was the last relationship in which I had expected to see improvement. But the evidence was irrefutable. Apparently, I had made an impression on the two. "That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Washuu laughed. "I live with them, remember?"

"Yeah," I agreed, shaking my head sadly. "Have I ever expressed my sympathies?"

We both shared a laugh as Washuu shook her head. "It's not that bad really. I have my lab, so I can escape the drama any time I like. Then sometimes, it's nice to have a show with dinner."

"I suppose so," I admitted.

Glancing around the lobby to see if anyone appeared to be listening to our conversation, Washuu leaned in closer and spoke in a softer tone. "I was wondering about something though. It was the main reason I asked to meet with you, though our talks have always been pretty fun."

"Oh?" I tilted my head slightly to the side. "Okay then, shoot."

"Well," Washuu seemed to gauge the atmosphere before continuing, "I know Tenchi came to see you not long ago. I was wondering what that was all about, because he has been acting a bit oddly since then."

"Oddly? How so?" I inquired.

"For starters, he's suddenly become very interested in helping me in the lab and learning about technology from other planets since Ryoko and Ayeka knocked off their squabbling over him. I was just wondering what you might have said to him."

After blinking for a moment, I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "All right Washuu, I'll come clean, but you have to keep this between the two of us."

"Don't I always?" Washuu said with a smirk and lifted brow at my response.

"Yes, you do. But I just wanted to make sure," I explained before taking a deep breath. "You are going to just love this. The reason Tenchi is doing that is because he never really was that interested in Ayeka or Ryoko. The truth is, he has a crush on you?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Me?!" Washuu seemed taken aback. "You've got to be kidding me!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm serious. Tenchi has the hots for you. He said something about finding intelligence sexy."

Washuu frowned for a moment in thought. "Well, I can certainly see why he'd be interested then." A grin graced her face as her old ego seemed to catch up to this new information, overriding her confusion. "After all, I am the greatest scientific mind ever, not to mention, one sexy momma!"

About to die laughing, I couldn't help but shake my head. "You know, I thought you were different from the rest of the group, but you are just as crazy as any of the others."

"Don't you know it," Washuu grinned. How else do you think I fit in so well with them. Besides, I made Ryoko. Of course I'm just as crazy as the rest of them."

I nodded agreement. "Yeah, I never really thought of it like that. Just do me a favor and don't do anything rash with this new information."

"I won't," Washuu promised before glancing at her watch. "Unfortunately, it looks like I should head out. Sorry to cut our lunch short."

"That's all right," I smiled as we both stood and hugged good-bye. "You take care Washuu, and be sure to keep me informed if any of your roommates start having issues and start thinking about coming to see me again. I don't think I could have helped any of them without your assistance the first time around. The information you fed me was beyond helpful."

Washuu simply laughed. "I know you couldn't. And don't worry; I will definitely let you know."

And with that, she walked out into the sunlight as I sat back down to finish my beverage, watching a really cute guy who was definitely watching me, too. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to move on. And with that thought, I gave him a sweet, flirtatious smile. Oh yeah, it was definitely time to move on.

A/N: Well, what did you think of everything? Was this a decent ending at least? I hope I tied up some of the loose ends I had going. Anyway, please don't forget to review. I have appreciated all sincere reviews I have received. Don't worry. Just because your review wasn't glowing, doesn't mean it was any less well received. I thank everyone for their sincerity. Until my next story, I bid you all ado.


End file.
